


Death's Night

by 1PB2PB3PB4



Series: Master of Death Harry and (maybe not a) Douche Death [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Fawkes isn't paid enough to deal with these two, Gen, Master of Death Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1PB2PB3PB4/pseuds/1PB2PB3PB4
Summary: "You're always going on about how Christmas is a family time, enjoy the time together. Well I have one thing to say to that Death; my family is DEAD because of you."Harry finally cracks and shouts at Death, Death likes listening to choirs, Fawkes isn't appreciated enough, and IP just wants father christmas to arrive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter. And all mistakes are my own so apologies fior those.  
> It's teen 'cause Harry says some bad words. And really Fawkes should be compensated for having to deal with these two day in day out.  
> Merry Christmas, happy new year, happy holidays and whatever other festuvals to you all, enjoy.

"Ha-Harry?"  
"Yes Death?" Harry sighed, "what is it?"  
"It's Christmas Eve" Death said pointedly. He was suprised that Harry wasn't more excited. Death himself was a bundle of restless energy, and Ignotus Pocus had rushed round the house all day sticking his head up the chimneys until Death had threatened to block them up if he didn't stop.  
"Believe it or not Death I have actually noticed; the advent calenders (they were a magical variety which chirped what day it was when opened, at midday, and at 19:34), and Fawkes and IP haven't let me forget it." Harry answered with a hint of annoyance.  
Harry must have seen something in Death's expression, although he isn't sure what because he is very good at keeping a blank face thank you very much.

"Fawkes keeps giving me those looks-you know the ones, as if he's saying oh _Harry _cheer up, don't coop yourself up, it's christmas-like that makes it all better" Harry spat the last remark, dropping from the falsetto he had used to imitate Fawkes.__  
"And you. You're always going on about how Christmas is a family time, enjoy the time together. Well I have one thing to say to that _Death _; my family is DEAD because of you. They're either dead, estranged, or maybe some of them even think I've snuffed it- and they wouldn't be so wrong would they now? You killed my wife, got my godson taken off me by his Grandmother, good thing too otherwise she would've ended up like Ginny wouldn't she? But it wasn't just that now huh? No you had to do more. You're actions snapped my links to the rest of my friends. No more of Lupin or Tonk's memory. No more Andromeda or the Weasleys. In fact, they didn't even invite me to the fune-. So now Hermionie's gonna hate me too. I've let my best friends rot, and my family, and my parents' family. And it's all down to your BLOODY mental games! So maybe I want some alone time, so I can appreciate my family in death. You know, where you sent them, prematurely."__  
Harry was crying by the time he had finished screaming, clearly spent and just curled over in his chair. Death at a loss of what was the right thing to say, decided to say what he had intended all along.  
"I was just gonna ask if you wanted to go to midnight mass." Death held his breath and prepared to leave, not wanting Harry to start shouting at him again. When Harry didn't snap back he decided to continue,  
"It starts in an hour... Um. Harry? For what it's worth I _do _regret what I did." They stood in silence for a beat before Harry turned round.__  
"Fuck off!" The wizard growled. Death left, wondering if he should send Fawkes in to talk to Harry later, and if he should send the phoenix up with tissues.

___________Harry descended about three-quarters of an hour later with Fawkes._  
"I'm not apologising for what I said Death, nor retracting it- cause every word was true. But like it or not, you guys are my family and it's Christmas, so if you're ready let's go."  
Death nodded at Harry's words. He felt hurt, but he probably- no he really did- deserve it.  
"Yes Fawkes I know!" Death turned round again as Harry spoke once again, "Death, we're going to talk this out properly when we get back. I'm not letting this fester."  
Death nodded again to show his agreement, bedore turning to go out the door. 

______They got there a little late and they could already hear voices, but to be honest Death preferred that. They sat in a semicircle outside the door, a jar of blue flames between them, and Harry and Fawkes under the cloak. Death and IP couldn't be seen anyway so they wore no disguises. Death leant back against the church wall and let the voices wash over him. He felt at peace. He felt ready to talk to Harry and when they left a few hours later, IP already half asleep, he turned to Harry and said.  
"Okay, where do you think we should begin?"_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
